I. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the creation of free-form composite structures with rapid manufacturing techniques. More particularly, the invention relates to a system and method for fabricating a free-form structure by arranging one composite nodal element relative to another. More particularly, it further relates to generating a composite nodal element containing a matrix and a multiplicity of discreet fibers formed of carbon nanotubes dispersed throughout the matrix.
II. Detailed Description of the Prior Art
Three common allotropes of carbon are diamonds, graphite and fullerenes, such as the Buckyball. For example, carbon nanotubes are a type of fullerene that exhibit mechanical strength and strain characteristics greater than steel and other alloys but exhibit low density characteristics similar to or below that of current ceramic or polymer composites.
Because of their low density, carbon nanotube composites are often difficult to produce when combined with a denser metal, ceramic or polymer matrix. Frequently, during the formation of such composites, gravity pulls and, ultimately, separates denser composite materials from that of the lightweight carbon nanotube composite material. Moreover, due to their electrostatic characteristics, carbon nanotubes tend to conglomerate with one another during the composite formation process rather than homogeneously disbursing with matrix composite materials.
The tendency for the non-homogeneous formation of carbon nanotubes within a composite matrix often results in the application of a non-optimal composite for use by a host system. Accordingly, subjecting such non-optimized composite components to various physical factors over time can result in fractures, fatigue, wear, and possibly, catastrophic failure of that component. Furthermore, the application of post-processing procedures to non-optimized carbon nanotube composites also increases the possibility of a catastrophic failure. For example, machining and other finishing processes impose unnecessary forces and conditions on such composites that can possibly damage the overall matrix arrangement.
III. Technical Limitations of the Present Invention
Although composites that include carbon nanotubes homogenously dispersed throughout a metal/ceramic/polymer matrix possess certain technical advantages, including favorable physical properties among others, methods for producing these composites have serious limitations. As such, it is very difficult, costly, and time consuming to create a composite where carbon nanotubes are homogeneously dispersed throughout a matrix. For example, manufacturing processes often include a two-step routine of initially forming a composite material and then processing the material so as to define a structure for use with a host system.
Many conventional composite formation techniques fail to meet the requirements for producing carbon nanotubes homogeneously dispersed throughout a metal/ceramic/polymer matrix. Present manufacturing techniques typically form these composites by applying heat and pressure. Unfortunately, the improper application of either heat or pressure often diminishes the net yield of carbon nanotubes formed within the matrix. As such, current composite manufacturing techniques suffer from the limitation of decreasing the yield of carbon nanotubes formed within a matrix due to the improper application of either heat or pressure.
Moreover, in addition to the non-homogeneous dispersment of carbon nanotubes, typical composite formation processes do not randomly align carbon nanotubes throughout a matrix apart from their crystalline and electrical characteristic tendency to conglomerate with one another. This lack of random alignment fails to mitigate or eliminate the propagation of crack formations within a matrix due to the repetitive application of physical forces over time.
In addition to composite manufacturing techniques, current finishing processes for ultimately forming a component part further subject composite material to heat and pressure that can further diminish the effective amount of carbon nanotubes within a matrix. Accordingly, there currently does not exist an apparatus and method for forming a resulting composite component part having an optimal and homogeneous yield of carbon nanotubes within a matrix and without the added step of processing the composite material to form a component part.